Xsoul
by animemutant
Summary: Jeremy Dillahay and Austin Murray discover they have mutant powers. Meanwhile in Karakura Town, Ichigo and Rukia sense a telepathic pulse, and they are sent to investigate. Will these two cross paths? Will these two become vizards? Who knows.....


Wolverine and the X-men meat bleach

X-soul

Chapter 1

Our story starts with Ichigo Kurosaki, waking up after fighting the Arrankars. He wakes up to a springing sound coming from outside his window. And saying "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO"!!!. and Ichigo flash steps out of his dads way as he breaks through the window. Ichigo snickering "Dad you tried this once before and it didn't work before, what makes you think it would work this time." Ishin "well, I saw how zonked out you were I thought I could throw you off guard this morning." Ichigo "well dad it didn't work did it?" Ishin "nope, but I have to try don't I". Just then Rukia walked in and Kicked Ishin's but and called him a douchbag. And told him to stop fooling around. So ishin got up and pulled the glass from his ass.

Meanwhile, Two men discover that they have latent mutant powers. Austin called Jeremy up on the intercom. "yo Jeremy can you come in here, I think I'm going insane. Can you come here?

Jeremy walks into Austin's room. Austin "Jeremy, do I look different to you." Jeremy "Yes you do, you look like your dad, and I'm not joking." Austin "dude, I don't sound like my dad?" Jeremy, "that's probably because you haven't honed your abilities."

Austin changed back into his old form and he said "thank you God I'm back to my old self." Just then Jeremy released a telepathic pulse that sent echos throughout the world. Meanwhile back in Kara Kura town Rukia "did you feel that?" Ichigo "Yes I did, It didn't feel like spiritual pressure." Rukia. "you are right Ichigo. It felt kind of weird." Rukia "I Need to call this in, this is weird." Ichigo "go ahead, I'm going to see if Chad, Orehime, ,and Uriu have sensed that strange pulse. Ichigo called his friends and they all sensed the strange force.

Rukia told ichigo that Head captain Yamamoto. Told her that they were to go to America and see what that strange force was. But we can only take one I think that we should take Orehime because of her healing abilities, and because she can shield herself. "What about Chad and Uriu" Rukia Said. " Ichigo said "well chad said he wants to stay here in case of any hollow attacks, and Uriu said he had a family event that he was expected to go to. So they took a jet to America.

Meanwhile, Emma frost working on Cerebro senses the two mutant signatures coming from Cincinnati Ohio. She walked up to wolverine and said "Logan, we have two new confirmed mutant signatures. Logan, Where are they coming from. Emma "Cincinnati Ohio." Logan "alright" tell storm, Kitty, Night Crawler, and Ice man to get to the blackbird." They got to Cincinnati, and pulled into the driveway of the Samuel W Bell Home for the sightless. The first person they talked to was Jeremy, "Jeremy said he would join the X-men if two conditions were met, 1 if Austin joined, and 2 if his family approved.

Austin went along with them and joins the X-men, and Jeremy's family approved. Mary Lou, Jeremy's grandma said "Well if you can help him control his telepathic abilities, that would be a good thing. Joni, Jeremy's mom said "I agree, but what about his Job at the IRS." Ron "Jeremy needs to go and do this and if it means he has to give up his job, than we will support him 100%" Jeremy, "I wish to say goodbye to all of my friends at work. Just then a knock was heard on the door of Jeremy's apartment. Mary Lou "Bud, we took the liberty of calling your friend Bernice so you could tell her goodbye. Just then the door opened and his best friend from work walked in the door. Bernice "Hey knucklehead" Jeremy, "Hey crazy lady, did they fill you in on the situation." Bernice, "Yes, Ed, Katie, Peggie, Darlene, and Glen are waiting outside to say goodbye." They went outside, and Ed, and everyone that was mentioned was waiting for him. Ed. "so Jeremy, we will miss you and your antics." Katie "You mean like the foot bucket." Darlene, "I didn't hear about the foot bucket you'll have to tell me about that some time" everyone said their goodbyes, and Jeremy and Austin started packing. Thank goodness Jeremy had thought that the IRS had allowed him to go get a guide dog on government time. Sweet-pee, Jeremy's seeing eye dog, a tall Doberman Pincher with blond and brown stripes down its back. His equipment, and his clothes were packed, and he had Sweet-pee in her harness ready to go.

Beast packed Jeremy and Austin's electronic devices into the back of the van, and Just before they left, "Joni said "Bud, I don't trust your LG xenon to keep a good battery, and Grandma, Grandpa, and I pitched in and got you a 32 Gigabyte Iphone. 3G and here are $200 worth of Itunes gift cards. As well as a 6 months supply of dog food for sweet-pee. Mary Lou "Well bud, make sure to call us and let us know how your training goes." Jeremy "I will Grandma" As wolverine pulled out of the Samuel W Bell parking lot, Jeremy saw his grandpa wipe a tear from his eye.. and Austin and Jeremy took turns playing uno on their Iphones.

Chapter 2.

Logan "have either of you traveled by jet before, as they pulled into the Luncan airport. Jeremy I've traveled by plane, but never by high speed jet." Austin "I haven't traveled by plain in 10 years." Logan "Well this isn't like your average commercial air liner, this is a stealth jet." as they pulled into the blackbird. One hour later they landed at the Xavier Institute. Here is all your belongings. If you need help plugging in your equipment we will worry about that after you are settled in. Jeremy and Austin Got settled in, Sweet pee needed go potty, so Jeremy took her outside and helped her to find a spot. Logan asked why Jeremy had sweet pee walking around in circles while he was in the middle. Jeremy stated that it was the proper way to get a guide dog to go potty. They went into the building and Jeremy Got some food for Sweet pee, and put her in her crate. Jeremy since he was an adult asked what he could do to help around the Institute. Logan said they needed someone who cook so that they didn't have to fix frozen meals all the time. Jeremy said that he would do it, and that he would need assistance with going to the store.

Jeremy got his computer set up and was checking out a new social network that he had just heard about four months earlier. Just then Jeremy heard a knock on his door. He opened the door, and Austin was standing there and he said "hey douchbag, did you get your PC up and running?" Jeremy said "yup, sure did dingle berry, what about you?" Austin said "Beast is working on mine right now." Jeremy "cool, I'm on Yuwie checking for new messages, or friend request." Austin "How many friend requests did you get?" Jeremy "I got seven friend requests, 6 messages, and 34 comments on my blogs." Austin "wow, that's a lot of new stuff." Jeremy said "I'm going to go exploring, to see what I can find out, and to see if I can figure out where things are?" Jeremy walked around and was looking at things in the building and he Came across Emma "Jeremy talked to her for a minute "but they didn't speak verbally, speaking telepathically, "Hey how's it going" Emma "You are Jeremy right?" Jeremy :yes, so what's going on.?" Emma "not much, getting ready to go use Cerebro, that's how I found you and Austin, By the way, you are a level 8 telepath, Stronger than either myself or Jean." Jeremy "holy shit, are you serious?" Emma "yes, quite." Jeremy"awesome, Do you think you can help me, My family gave me some Itunes gift cards, and I have trouble reading the key codes, do you think you can assist me?"Emma "sure, how about in a half an hour, I have to get back on cerebro, or Logan will get on my case."

Just then Jeremy's Iphone rang, he answered, It was Mom "Hey bud, how's it going?" Jeremy, pretty good" "Mom, I sent you some tea since I know you really like your flavored teas" Jeremy"Awesome! So how's things in Indiana?" Mom "good, grandma, and grandpa are here. me put them on speaker phone." Grandma "Hey bud, how are things at the institute?" Jeremy "Just great, I am learning how to control my abilities, and I am using my abilities instead of them using me." Grandma "Wow". Mom, "Jeremy, can you hold on there's someone at the door, sweet heart. "She opened up the door and heard "We're with the MRD, " we heard your son is a mutant, where is he.?" Joni, he is up in new york, he is with the Xavier institute, why, do you need to know where he is did he do something wrong?" MRD officer "Yes, he was born. We are taking you into custody, and everyone here with charges of conspiracy to harbor a mutant." Mom, "Curt, honey they are trying to take me to jail for conspiracy to harbor a mutant." Curt "Let her go damn it let her go." the next sound Jeremy heard was a crunch, and the hone connection being severed.

Jeremy "Mom, Mom, where are you, mom, mom,DAMN IT, DAMN IT TO HELL,. Emma, what, what's going on." Jeremy "the fucking mrds fucking captured my family for harboring a mutant." Emma, "I'll get Logan." Emma walked away, and came back a few minutes later, and said he was on the phone and he didn't want to bother him. Jeremy, "I'll go talk to him when he gets off. Meanwhile Ichigo, Rukia, and Orehime were flying into Cincinnati, and Rukia rented a car, and they drove to the Samuel w bell home for the sightless. They rang the doorbell, and they met Holly Hoff at the door. Rukia said "yes, we came to investigate some strange activity. Their was a strong telepathic pulse felt all around the world. "

Holly, "You must be talking about Jeremy, we found out yesterday, that he was a telepath. But he went with some people to the Xavier institute for the gifted. Here is the address. Ichigo, "thank you. . They drove to new york state. While Jeremy tried to get Logan's attention. "Logan, "Yes Jeremy, what can I do for you?" My family was taken captive by the MRDs. Just then they hear a knock on the door. Bobby Drake answers the door and sees a woman with black are and a woman with orange hair and a man with spiky orange hair. As Rukia introduces herself. Logan entered the room and said "who are you, what do you want." Rukia asks Logan to calm down and explains what's going on. Logan listens intently and he said " I can tell you are telling the truth, I can smell when someone's lying.

Ichigo, "Are you Jeremy and Austin" Jeremy "Yeah I'm Jeremy" Austin, hi, I'm Austin, "Ichigo, "which one of you produced that pulse yesterday?" Jeremy, that would be yours truly." Ichigo, "Damn, I felt that clear in Kara Kura town. You must be very strong "Jeremy, "I am, I'm a level 8 telepath "Rukia "holy shit! Not to mention that your spiritual pressure is through the fucking roof. " Orehime "Yeah no kidding ha ha ha. You have almost as much spiritual pressure as ichigo." Emma walked in and introduced herself. "Orehime, "I get the feeling that there is one among you that need healing?" Emma, "Yes, our school's founder Professor Charles Xavier is in a coma, do you know how to heal people" Orehime, "yes, thanks to my shun shun rika." Emma, takes Orehime down to the area where Charles is connected to all of the medical equipment. "Orehime steps forward and says"Soten Kishun, I REJECT!" just then professor Xavier opened his eyes as she finises saying I reject. "Professor Xavier "thank you. , you are a special person." He gets up and pulls the electrodes from his body. And says " the future I saw was something no one should have to live with."


End file.
